


Rough Night

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Shiro, Hint of Sendak/Shiro as part of a mind game, Human turned Galra, M/M, Threat of Rape, Violence, dealing with trauma of transformation, mention of forced prostitution for others, mention of rape of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Shiro upon seeing his new reflection in the middle of the night has a flash back and then shares something painful form his past with Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> A heads up no main characters are raped but the threat is there and it is very clear to Shiro and Keith how easily things could have turned out much worse involving the incidents in the past.

Rough Night

“What did I tell you he’s almost a Galra,” Sendak’s voice echoed in his head as he smashed his glowing fist into the image of the other man. He heard glass breaking and a low growl in the distance and then someone was coming up behind him. He swung his arm back and they dodged quickly he was about to strike again when they spoke.

“Shiro,” Keith said softly backing away from him. He felt an immense surge of guilt as he came back to himself. He glanced back at saw he’d smashed a reflective panel on the wall of the quarters they’d gone to sleep in. “Are you okay?” Keith asked approaching him.

“No I’m not,” he admitted staring at the shattered glass. “I got up to get some water and I saw my reflection.” He looked back at Keith and saw that he understood. “I’ll clean this up you go back to sleep.” Keith didn’t say anything he just walked over and pulled him against him. He felt his control slipping as Keith hugged him. “I just if I had known this was going to happen then I don’t ...” he stoped talking when he felt the tears leaking from Keith’s eyes against his bare chest. “I don’t mean that Keith,” he said quickly. “I am glad to be alive and I wouldn’t have chosen to die.” He felt Keith relaxing but he could still feel the tears. 

He could almost hear Sendak laughing then and he glanced over at the ruined glass on the floor again. “Just let go Shiro I have you just let go,” Keith said after a moment. He started to try to reassure Keith again but quickly realized he was already crying. He didn’t remember much after that just vague images of Keith pulling him to the bed and holding him as he finally allowed himself to break down. 

Some time later he calmed down enough to look up at Keith who was holding him with closed eyes. “I’m sorry about this Keith I know you didn’t sign up for any of this or for me to look like this.” He said finally giving voice to the small fear that Keith wouldn’t want him like this.

“Shiro, if I had to been the one to start looking like a Galra would you still want me?” Keith asked and he found himself blinking at Keith in shock. “I mean I am half Galra and we’ve encountered some weird stuff what if tomorrow I get hit with something that suddenly makes me look like my mom?” It was easy to picture Keith and his mother already looked a great deal alike. 

“I’d want you no matter what,” he admitted, “You’d actually look pretty good in purple.” It was a weak joke but it caused Keith to laugh. “But this isn’t just a skin thing Keith, I’m covered in fur and I have a tail now.”

“And your still stunningly gorgeous just in a slightly different way,” Keith said looking at him with desire clear in his eyes. “I want you because your you but I won’t deny that I am glad you still look this good.” Keith kissed him then and he knew it would be so easy to just indulge themselves but he stopped himself pulling back. “What is it?”

“I think I need to tell you what I was remembering during that flash back,” he said seeing Keith frown. He didn’t want to share this but he felt Keith deserved to know everything no matter how uncomfortable it made him to talk about it.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Keith said obviously picking up on his reluctance. “Whatever it is, its in the past and it doesn’t matter now.” He knew that the past had a nasty way of coming back some times so he shook his head. 

“I was remembering something Sendak said once,” he said looking at Keith. “I should start at the beginning so you’ll understand.” He put his head on Keith’s chest this was going to be hard enough to talk about without watching Keith’s reactions play out on his face. “It happened about a month after my first arena fight, I’d had several and won them all without killing anyone and I was actually kind of proud of that.” It had been hard and probably cost him in wounds he’d have avoided if he just went for the kill but he’d been trying to avoid crossing that line. “Sendak showed up then to see me,” He felt Keith stiffen. “Or at least I think it was Sendak my memory is still fuzzy about things.” 

The truth was that sometimes he thought he inserted Sendak into this memories because he frightened him. He fell silent then as this was harder than he initially thought it would be. Keith could tell because he didn’t push when he fell silent only said softly, “take your time telling me and if you want to stop just say so.” He was grateful for that.

“Sendak, said he was impressed with my ferocity but also my restraint.” He said once he’d composed himself. “He offered me a place in the Galra army a chance to leave the arena.” He sighed to himself, “he then took me on a tour to show me what the Galra had to offer me, fine foods, luxeries, and finally a real bed.” He could tell by how Keith’s arms tightened around him that he had an idea where this was going. “That night he came into the room and kissed me,” he ignored Keith’s audible growl. “He said I just had to prove my loyalty to him and then I’d be free of the arena for good.” This was the hardest part to talk about, “I was tempted, you have no idea how tempted I was but in the end I couldn’t do it.” He could tell Keith wasn’t going to relax until he finished as he knew what Keith was afraid had happened. “I said no and he threatened me saying he was going to take what he wanted no matter what so I could lay there and remain mostly unharmed or I could fight and he’d make sure I suffered before I died.” There was no mistaking the meaning of the snarl that escaped Keith then he was expecting the worst. “I wasn’t naive I’d already figured out how dangerous he was and I knew he could probably follow through on his threat.” He took a deep breath, “so I resolved that I was going to make him hurt before I died and prepared to fight.” He felt Keith squeeze him tightly in response. “He then started to laugh saying he knew he chose correctly and congratulated me on passing the first test.”

“Test?” Keith asked in a mixture of confusion and clear cut relief. “I thought you were going to tell me that he ...” He trailed off not wanting to say what he’d clearly thought and he didn’t blame Keith for that. “I mean if your ready tell me what happened next?” He could hear the hint of fear lingering in Keith’s voice.

“He called for servants and I was dressed in a Galra military uniform, given a weapon and taken to another room where other fighters from the arena were waiting in similar uniforms.” He could still see their faces clearly because of what happened next. “We were told that we had proven to have the necessary pride to be a soldier of the Galra empire by refusing to debase ourselves like the others who were being tested so we moved on and they were sent to the brothels until they were all used up.” He didn’t like to think about how close he’d come to that fate. “We were then told that there was just one spot available so the last one living got to have it, so the blood shed began pretty much instantly.” 

He looked back up at Keith to see him watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. “Anyway by the end I was the only survivor and no longer proud of having never killed.” He could tell Keith was about to say something and he already knew what it was going to be. “I know there was no other choice Keith and I don’t regret it even though thinking about all the things that could have happened scares me sometimes.” He needed to finish this, “Sendak and the others behind this sick game came in then congratulating me and themselves.” He braced himself as he went on, “Sendak said that I was practically Galra.” He felt Keith stiffen, “that’s what I flashed back to and that’s what horrifies me about this whole thing I’m galra now just like Sendak.”

“Your nothing like Sendak,” Keith said vehemently. “I know this isn’t easy but please don’t ever compare yourself to that monster.” He could tell that was the first thing he’d said that really bothered Keith. “Just promise that Shiro.”

“I’ll try,” he said after a moment. “Anyway after that I lost it and attacked Sendak and the others I think I even maimed and killed a few of them but then my arm cramped up and I lost my grip on my weapon.” He winced at the memory of the beating that followed. “As I was blacking out sure I was going to be beaten to death I heard a voice order them to stop that I could still be useful.” He closed his eyes then, “After wards I woke up back in the Arena holding area and then shortly there after I had my first visit from the Druids.” 

Keith kissed him softly then. “We’ll figure this out Shiro,” he said tiredly. “We’ll find a way to get through this together.” He hoped Keith was right but he wasn’t so sure. “Just don’t give up okay we’ll get through this.”

“I think this would be easier if I knew why the black lion did this to me.” He knew he should just go to the lion and ask but he was honestly afraid of the answer so he just pulled himself tighter against Keith. “Let’s just sleep we can talk more in the morning.”

“Alright,” Keith said after a moment. “We’ll talk in the morning.” He thought he sensed something off in Keith’s tone but he found himself drifting off quickly. He realized talking about things had worn him out.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Rough Night 2

She made her way toward the lion hangar cautiously as she didn’t want to alert her son that she’d had the ships security tracking him out of concern. The fact he’d slipped away in the middle of the designated sleeping block leaving Shiro alone did not bode well. She arrived to see the black lion had erected its particle barrier and Keith was slamming his fist against it. “Answer my damn it why the hell did you do this to Shiro,” she could hear the raw pain in his voice and his eyes were wild. 

She had enough experience with the extremely strong emotions Galra tended to experience in times of distress to know she had to intervene. “Keith,” she called causing him to turn. “You need to calm down and go back to bed.” She hoped her sudden appearance would snap him out of the rage fit he was obviously experiencing. 

“How did you?” Keith said and then frowned darkly at her. “You’ve had security tracking me haven’t you?” She nodded there was no point in trying to deny it. “Why afraid I can’t handle things or do you not trust Shiro now that he’s part Galra?”

“I was concerned because this is an emotional time for you and I know how hard it can be for those as young as you to control your emotions in situations like this.” She said carefully. “You should go back your room and rest standing here screaming at the black lion will not accomplish anything.”

“I’m not going anywhere until this thing tells me why it did it,” Keith said turning back to the black lion. “Shiro’s having flash backs and breaking down because of this so it owes me an explanation.” She felt torn as much as she’d like for the lion to answer Keith she suspected it might only make things more chaotic if it was for the reasons she suspected. 

“Keith, please I am your mother and you need to go to bed,” she had never attempted to use her authority as his mother before. There had never been a need he was already such a great soldier even though she knew from Kolivan that he could have issues with following orders.

“You don’t get to tell me to do anything,” Keith snapped, “you lost that right when you left.” He went back to beating on the barrier not noticing the slip he’d just made. She wasn’t surprised by his outburst there were times she suspected he wasn’t as over her leaving when he was a child as it often seemed. She had tried to discuss it during their two year isolation but Keith had always shied away from talking about how he felt about things.

“Aren’t you worried about Shiro possibly waking up alone,” she said trying a different track. She was not happy to be doing this but she needed to get him away from the lion his rage wasn’t going to subside as long as he was focused on it. “If he’s having issues sparked by trauma it might aggravate them.”

“Shiro will be fine Cosmo is with him,” Keith said without stopping his fist hitting the barrier. “And besides I’ve told you how together Shiro is he’ll get through this.” She had to admire his faith in the other man but she’d seen too many people fall apart under trauma.

“This may be the thing that breaks him Keith,” she said without thinking and when he turned toward her she felt a chill. “You aren’t holding yourself together very well either,” she said because it was true and it might keep him from guessing something she didn’t want him to know.

“You don’t approve of me being with Shiro do you?” He asked zeroing in on the one topic she did not want to talk about. There were so many things they needed to discuss before they ever approached the mine field that was this topic. “Answer me damn it,” he said in the same tone he’d been using on the lion. 

“I have reservations about your relationship,” she said deciding that honest would hopefully work best. “Both of you are under tremendous mental strain and neither of you understands the full scope of your situation and I think it might be better for you both if you spend some time apart.”

Whatever Keith was going to say in response was lost when Cosmo appeared in a flash with Shiro. “Keith,” Shiro said sounding relieved but then he stopped. She could tell he was reading how agitated Keith was right now. “Are you okay?” He asked placing a hand on her son’s shoulder. She watched her son melt into his arms and she was relieved that he seemed to be calming down. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted answers for you,” Keith said looking back at the black lion. “And then she showed up and made it worse.” She did her best not to show how much being reduced to just a vague she instead of mother or even her name hurt. “I haven’t been this angry in a long time.” 

“Such Rages are common in young Galra your own temper may get worse Shiro,” She said as a warning noticing the look Keith gave her in response. “Perhaps you should have Cosmo take the two of you back to your room, Keith and I can talk in the morning.”

“No I’m here I might as well ask,” Shiro said looking over at the black lion and she saw it’s eyes flash. He looked startled and she noticed his new tail seemed to thrash showing his irritation. “Maybe it is where I’m not inside the Lion’s head anymore but I don’t understand it sounds like it is saying making me like this was a gift of time for us both.” He seemed lost, “I don’t understand that at all.”

“I do,” she said seeing both Shiro and Keith turn toward her in shock. “Galra life spans even without quintessence enhancement are comparable to an altean’s.” She saw the explanation dawning on them. “To further illustrate Kolivan is middle aged by Galra standards and he is over three hundred and fifty of your years old.”

She could tell that surprised them and Keith looked at her suspiciously. “How old are you, mom?” She was glad he was calling her mom again but the look he was giving her did not fill her with confidence. “And what does that mean for me and I guess Shiro too since he’s a hybrid now.”

“I’m about one hundred and fifty three of your years old,” she said and saw him start in shock. “As to what it means for the two of you I don’t know for sure.” She watched as they exchanged curious looks. “With hybrids it varies some have comparable lifespans others shorter or even longer.” She had to frown at the memory of explaining all this to his father, “your father was supposed to tell you all this when you were old enough but since you were the first human galran hybrid how long your natural life span will be is unknown.” She looked over at Shiro, “However, thanks to your transformation your own life span should be similar to whatever Keith’s ends up being.” She looked at the lion, “My guess is the lion did this without asking for permission since it was the one and only time it would be possible.”

She watched as her son and Shiro both turned to stare at the black lion with unreadable expressions on their face. She had a feeling that in the coming days they would all have a lot to talk about. She just hoped her relationship with her son survived. She was not ready to face the possibility of loosing him again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
